<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>W同人－Jelly-时生总是来晚一步 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351594">W同人－Jelly-时生总是来晚一步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider W</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidari Shoutarou/Philip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>W同人－Jelly-时生总是来晚一步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  W同人－Jelly-时生总是来晚一步</p>
<p></p><div>
  <h1>
    <a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
  </h1>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>    weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生<br/>凹三：KnightNO4time</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ol>
	
	<li class="post">
		
		
			<div class="info">
				<div class="posticon texticon">
					<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6194d7f"></a>
				</div>
				 
				<div class="hotcount">
	   				<div class="hotcountlabel">
	    					<p><a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6194d7f"> 51</a></p>
	      					
	    				</div>
				</div>
				
	  		</div>
	    		<div class="postbody text-post">
	      			<h3><a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6194d7f">W同人－Jelly</a></h3>
	      			<div class="text">
						
						
						    <p>（纯属轻松搞笑的一篇，大概OCC）<br/><br/>“哟，翔太郎！我想你一定不知道果冻是什么吧！”<br/>“…………”看见搭档神采奕奕的把小手拍在那块板子上的时候，翔太郎只有无奈。<br/>“刚才听到亚树子提到，我就去查了一下。的确是一种有趣的食物制作方法。”<br/>“哪里有趣……”<br/>看着铺满了白板的黑子，翔太郎无语了老半天。上面写着关于果冻的各种口味，历史，制作方法，还配着图。<br/>“来，尝一下。这是我拜托亚树子准备的材料。这种简单的制作方法，我也可以轻易做到。”<br/>翔太郎又看了看沙发前的茶几，上面摆满了材料。按照制作过程，想来菲利普也是往厨房跑了好几趟。<br/>“最近没什么委托…我们的经费。”<br/>“好了，快尝一下。”<br/>显然抱怨没听进去，看着举着勺子的少年迫不及待的靠过来，翔太郎甩头想要躲闪最后还是让对方送进了嘴里。<br/>“…嗯，挺不赖的。”<br/>“这是什锦水果口味。我尝试搭配了葡萄，橙子，和西瓜汁。”<br/>其实翔太郎在想别的，就是经费那么严重的时候，亚树子竟然答应买了那么多材料。看来是亚树子被暴走列车的技能吓到了，所以才不惜余力的满足菲利普的求知欲。<br/>话说，连果冻都不知道，看来他要学习的尝试还很多。想到曾经因为“划拳”一词就进入地球图书馆三天三夜的场景，翔太郎不禁打了一个哆嗦。<br/>“那么来尝尝这个。”菲利普递过去下一勺子。<br/>思考中的翔太郎想也没想的吃了下去。下一秒他惨叫着猛咳嗽，却找不到水喝。<br/>“咳咳？！唔…这是什么可怕的味道！”<br/>“芥末。”<br/>“芥末？！”翔太郎被黑暗料理吓到了，“你是怎么查的资料！芥末怎么可以做果冻？！”<br/>舌头受到了摧残。<br/>“上次调查冰淇淋的时候，发现乐许多新奇口味，比如蟹肉，马肉，竹炭等等…”<br/>“……你都在查什么。”<br/>“所以我查果冻时发现，现在人们也在发明各种新奇口味，比如就连宠物都有犬类食用的肉食果冻。因此我决定尝试各种可行的口味。”<br/>这个目标太长远了，翔太郎差点就打个哆嗦。可是菲利普却很兴奋的进行解说，目光在各种试验品间游走。<br/>“亚树子提到了芥末这种食材也曾经溶入很多食物里形成新的潮流——”<br/>“喂！！亚树子！！”翔太郎对着空气，向着不在场的所长怒吼。<br/>“…？你怎么了，翔太郎？”菲利普不明所以，但他的兴致很快回到了果冻上。拿起来了新的，“这个是红茶和绿茶混合口味，来。”<br/>“既然人家都举着勺子送到自己嘴边了，翔太郎便张嘴吃了下去。<br/>“味道有点微妙。”<br/>“还有…这只香肠口味，这是可乐口味，这是奶油汤口味…这是———”<br/>“太多了！！还有这都是什么口味啊！”<br/>面对成堆的发明，翔太郎的叫声在车库里显得格外响亮。<br/></p>
						
	      			</div>
	    		</div>
		

		
		
		

		
		
		
			
			<p class="tags">
			        <a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB">假面骑士</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW">假面骑士W</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W">W</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE">菲利普</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E">左翔太郎</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2">翔菲</a>
			</p>
		
		
			
			
			
			
		
		
		
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">评论(5)</div>
					
				</div>
			
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">热度(51)</div>
					
	
	
	<ol class="notes">
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://75772236.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://75772236.lofter.com/">驚蟄</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://eikura5144.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://eikura5144.lofter.com/">chihaya</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fukongliang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fukongliang.lofter.com/">凉墨珸榊</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://seacrane1119.lofter.com/">狼谷 凜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/">Cross-Z Build</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/">Cross-Z Build</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://yingshang894.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yingshang894.lofter.com/">樱殇</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://alei7519.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://alei7519.lofter.com/">全村最好的剑</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://k8728.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://k8728.lofter.com/">K</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/">忘川</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/">忘川</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://42930572.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://42930572.lofter.com/">。。。。。。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://42930572.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://42930572.lofter.com/">。。。。。。</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/">陌路两立</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/">jmqszhk</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/">时集</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/">时集</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/">尼糯米呀</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://18350680661.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://18350680661.lofter.com/">泉睡睡</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nifeng5594564150.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nifeng5594564150.lofter.com/">レン</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ljingxuan0714.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ljingxuan0714.lofter.com/">翼龍麻麻</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaoxiong232.lofter.com/">小熊</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://arashichaseankh0125.lofter.com/">红豆花开君归否</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://diyuxinhuanfeng.lofter.com/">芯芯✿公孫日召</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://salingna.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://salingna.lofter.com/">深町之氏</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://bianyingyuxue.lofter.com/">Hanaの泪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://asd27951788.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://asd27951788.lofter.com/">天伸是我(｡･ω･｡)</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kazuki-yamada.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kazuki-yamada.lofter.com/">今天也很无聊</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shiningforever.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shiningforever.lofter.com/">IreVerve</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://123qzy.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://123qzy.lofter.com/">丰月及已</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/">拉菲菲</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yutoxyama.lofter.com/">主页名字还没想好</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jiantianjianghui.lofter.com/">菅田yuki</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://sutywww.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sutywww.lofter.com/">-</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fishball724333.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fishball724333.lofter.com/">后悔再见了</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/">裂空的破坏神</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://tingting92697.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://tingting92697.lofter.com/">爱吃砂糖的听听</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://33185.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://33185.lofter.com/">泰迪♡幸太郎</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://3246094646.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://3246094646.lofter.com/">Def.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://snowflake167.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://snowflake167.lofter.com/">玉壶冰</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://katelen-perfume.lofter.com/">邹邹Katelen_</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://sky112.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sky112.lofter.com/">南鹤梦</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://sky112.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sky112.lofter.com/">南鹤梦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://amelieofelia.lofter.com/">犀牛比较胖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://218aibamasaki.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://218aibamasaki.lofter.com/">kakira</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kitauminoookami.lofter.com/">オオカミ</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://syutching.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://syutching.lofter.com/">飄雪魔幻手帳</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://syutching.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://syutching.lofter.com/">飄雪魔幻手帳</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://sodetousai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sodetousai.lofter.com/">诗岛袖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://sodetousai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sodetousai.lofter.com/">诗岛袖</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>

				</div>
			
		
	 </li>
	
	</ol>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>				<a class="back" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_616ae61">→</a><br/><a class="forward" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_6208333">←</a></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><br/>		<span>©</span> <a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>		</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ava">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>